1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique, which selecting some images having connections with each other from among plural images and classifying the selected images into a group.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, it is popularized that plural images are shot, for example, by digital cameras and/or camera-equipped cell-phones and recorded as image data, and these images are used for recording in an electronic album and/or printing out. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-250555 discloses a technique, which, when creating an electronic album, reads shooting dates and times from plural images entered or selected for printing and defines a range of the shooting dates and times of the plural shot images, and then creates album data, in which images having the shooting dates and times falling in the defined range are assigned to one page of the album. Using the technique, a user can enjoy creating the electronic album leaving good impression without performing a time-consuming and troublesome task.